Road x Tyki
by tykilurrrv
Summary: For mature readers only. This contains slightly graphic scenes. My first try. Please be kind enough to C&C. I love this pairing so much..


"Tyki-pon?" The small, liquid voice of the dark haired devlin fell on inattentive ears, but as her speech curled up into a more probing question, golden, amber eyes soon met. Impatiently, the one who seemed elderly asked what the devlin's problem was.

"What is the difference between a tsarista and a tsarevna?" Alas, history. The kid was doing once again her school tasks. Now Tyki wonders, if private schooling was such a drag for Road, what more if she was in a public institution. Boredom drew itself on Road's pale, yet cherubic face, her small nose curling down into a frown of frustration. For a moment, Tyki glimpsed away from his favorite book, and stilled his gaze at the fireplace. What, indeed, is the difference?

Killing Yeegar had somehow gotten him in a chipper mood, hence he was compelled to answer. "A Tsarista is a Tsar's first female child, Tsarevna is his wife, or mistress. Or something like that." He once again flipped the pages of his book, hearing nothing but Road's exasperated sigh, and the sound of her pencil dashing through thin paper.

"I am bored, Tyki-pon. Lero went away with Earl-tan…" Road looked up to who seemed her elder brother. Looks, indeed, are deceiving. For a bit, scribbling random curves and spirals on the side of her book appeased her, but as soon as the lead on her pencil cracked off and tarnished, she gave up, and placed her self on sanity's edge. "Let us play, please?"

Partially annoyed and kind of bored by his book's monotony, Tyki placed his full attention on the glowering child. "I am giving you…" He looked at the antique clock, in an hour and a half's time, the Earl would be arriving for their family's dinner. "An hour."

Blissfully, the spikehead nodded, and the dark room turned blue. Only Tyki's wooden chair, and the furnace remained. Everything turned into Road's kid's party scenario. No sooner, floating candles and gift boxes replaced cracked walls and other furnishings. Tyki looked behind him, and the door which was there disappeared in a poof. "So what do we do now?" He crossed his legs on the other side, and folded the page he had just finished. He closed the book and placed it at the top of the fireplace. Anytime, he can escape Road's created scenario, but he chose to make himself vulnerable, for the child's sake. A cross appeared right behind Tyki. He smirked and stepped forward, looking behind him. Imagination, and dreams, does have a very strong power. He recalled some moments they had with the cross- torturing people, and other filthy, weak beings. "Ah, so you bought a prey?"

A small smile, half daring, half mischievous painted itself on Road's pink lips. And for quite some time, it hasn't lavishly sucked on anything. "Tyki-pon…" With speed only a Noah could muster, she presented herself in front of Tyki, and with full weight and force, tackled the taller man and pinned him on a gift box which miraculously moved behind him. Before the Portuguese could react, soft, sweet lips smothered his dry mouth. The taste of cigarettes were instantly replaced by a sheer coat of Road's sweet spit- it reminds him of cinnamon. He felt her small, fragile hands caress the side of his head, her nails digging like a trowel on his skin. The child was not careful- he had warned her for some time not to ever injure his face. But oh well.

Swift hands tore through his white, ruffled shirt, and no sooner, as he started to breathe and regain composure from Road's deep kiss, he felt ropes around his wrist, and a sudden feeling of being elevated. The dream child had placed him on a trance, and yes, she got what she wanted. Tyki glanced from side to side, both his hands tied on the cross' arms, three-inch nails pinning his palms. He wasn't conscious of the slight yet probing pain, until he saw his blood trickle and taint the ropes red. Road looked at him gleefully. She sat herself on the floor, careless that Tyki might see her undergarments. Among other 'delicacies', Tyki's blood had been her favorite.

"You look better that way, Tyki-pon…" Her voice was faint, she looked feverish. As if possessed, she stood up and walked under his right palm, she opened her mouth wide and let Tyki's fresh blood drop straight to her mouth, a few rimming her lips and eventually sliding down her neck. For a moment, Road lavished with his red fluids, and for quite some time, a very amused Tyki Mikk observed the little devlin. Boredom has its benefits, perhaps.

"I am getting tired of this, Road." He said, his voice stiff and with vengeance. Road went wide-eyed, always, Tyki had allowed her to have his blood anytime she wanted to, as long as she does not devour it all. Tease suddenly grew from Tyki's palms. Its dark wings kicking away the nails Road had placed to fasten him into safety, and also, cutting through the thick ropes to hold on to his weight. If Road had placed a pedestal for him to step on, things would be so much more decent, and easier. But no worries, no worries- gravity, in Road's realm, does not exist after all. With a light thud, though bloody and pale, Tyki stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair, his nails brushing through his lush curls.

Road's scenario dissolved, and in an instant, they were back to the Earl's living room. "Do your homework." She looked as if the world had been placed upon her shoulders. How could Tyki be such a kill-joy? As soon as she sat, she felt her head thump loudly on the wooden floor, her hands an inch beside the furnace. The scorching heat made her pale hands red, if this goes on, she would burn herself- but it didn't bother her. The table where her assignments lay untouched now fastened her hands safely near the flames. Tyki, really, is surprising. Before she could inquire, the red ribbon she wore flew up, and landed a few centimeters near her face. Bloody hands marveled on her laced blouse. Carefully and deftly, buttons started to get unfastened, until she squealed.

"What was that?" Tyki maliciously asked. Kneeling in front of her, shirtless, and his features illuminated by the flames, he looked ridiculously pleasing. He saw hesitation painted on her small face. Why, of all the moments, now? He patiently waited for her explanation, but no words went to form. He stared at her. Legs trying hard to seal itself from his prying eyes, yet, still, he could see the whiteness of her inner clothing. Frantic, amber eyes encaged with dark hair, and miniature crosses on her forehead. He found her charming, and her position, picturesque. But he had noticed something amiss. On her chest, as his eyes explored her young body, were bandages. What for, had her princess been injured? A light tint of red sprayed on Road's cheeks. Aha, Tyki had made a discovery.

He tore Road's shirt away, how many times had it been? The Earl would not notice anyway. "Bandages, dear?" He menacingly asked. He untied the small knot which kept her breasts intact. And as soon as she was able to breathe, pre-mature bosoms exposed themselves on him. She had been keeping her little secret for quite some time. Only then did Tyki notice that his little princess has turned in to a small queen.

Road gasped and with partial embarrassment and lust, her eyes watered, but never did those tears fell off. "Jasdero… and De-" She was cut off by Tyki's mouth engulfing hers. Oh, the child was afraid of the teasing she would get from her dear family, and what if Allen noticed? He would then think of her not as a kid, but as a woman like Lena Lee- perhaps he'd be less considerate. And what if Tyki did notice it a long time ago, his attention would probably decrease- but Tyki just saw it, and-- Road's heartbeat went faster as her nipples felt, for the first time, tingly.

Tyki's warm skin, and his scent was enough to drive her inane- especially when his tongue slithered on her ear. She shrieked, but Tyki's hand covered her mouth, and with one swift movement, he breathed on her chest, tiny goosebumps dotting on her skin. She purred, but it wasn't the sound he wanted. The tip of his tongue teased her tiny bud, lightly licking around until he felt it stiffen against his lips. By then, Road's eyes were shut tight, her breathing insistent. "Stop…" She whispered through his palm, his blood had greatly marred her face, and the smell incensed and increased Road's shocked state. He was making her feel different. It is as if his Tease were clamoring inside her eating inside her stomach, event flapping hyper actively in between her legs. But then, as soon as both her nipples had experienced Tyki's satin tongue, she started to moan.

"Sing for me, Dream…" Tyki murmured in between licks and kisses he had placed on Road's flat stomach and pert breasts. He began to smell the essence of her womanhood, as his nose was only inches away, if not for her skirt. Gradually, the furnishings disappeared, and Road's scenario started to come in place. Underneath Tyki and her appeared a bed, the oak table sealing Road's hands near the furnace disappeared. The flames flickered away off the view, and soon, Road's eyes opened. She looked down as her 'elder' brother made his way slowly, but surely near the rim of her skirt. As soon as he felt his hand slide from her knee to her hip, she kicked him away.

With a twirl, and a soft display of acrobatics she and Lero had found, she reversed their position, and Tyki's head soon rested on the pink pillow on their four-posted bed. Smelted skin from Road's hands soon recuperated, yet, its temperature remained high. Road's fumbled removing Tyki's belt buckle, though it was so simple, it was such a hassle on their affair. Impatience overthrew Road's prudence and ripped turned to be the fate of Tyki's black trousers.

His stiff, throbbing member appeared fully on Road's delightfully wet mouth. Her eyes were fixated on the view, and stupor overcame her trembling frame. Tyki smirked. Fully naked, and Adonis-like, he sat across the lust-filled child. "In a state of shock, are we, mistress?" Road nodded, but before she could back off, Tyki forcefully pushed her head down, her wide open mouth eagerly taking in most of his length. A low groan emitted from his mouth, and no sooner, he felt Road's tongue engulf most of his shaft with her spit.

Just like candy, she thought, as she willfully licked and sucked TYki's protruding member, its preliminary taste offending her sense at first, but as dew drops formed on its head, she started to taste lemon, or pineapple lollipops. She pulled away, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth, running down her chin and her neck. She pounced on Tyki, embracing his waist, his cock pushing in between her premature, yet ultimately noticeable breasts. Playtime is over, he supposed, until Road stood up. Her skirt deliberately dropped itself from her small waist, followed by her white knickers. A red blush tinted Road's face once again. She slid her index finger inside her mouth and stepped back, waiting whatever move Tyki would do.

He was surprised at her very bold move, but nevertheless, he was undaunted. He pulled her close to him, and pinned her neck on the pillow where he used to lay. He took the blanket sheets around his feet and placed it under road's naked bottom. She was wetter than he expected, and was quivering, and was quite afraid. Or was it just another phase of lust-excitement? He kissed her forehead, and gently, inserted the head of his scepter inside her virgin femininity. She stifled as Tyki's offending member pierced through her lips, but he shushed her, placing his palm over her mouth. Her tongue darted to eagerly lick on the remains of his blood. Seeing that his sister was somewhat calmed, he continued to move further, until the resistance of her hymen gave way to him. He kissed her cheek and nipped at her jaw as she spasmed whence he filled her full with his entire erection. She moaned softly near his ear, and her breathing, as he had observed, became labored. Cold sweat started to form on her forehead, a great contrast on the very warm temperature her body contains. He withdrew from her, and midway, thrust his member deeper. Road screamed, eyes tightly shut, claw-like fingers eventually digging down the sheets, creating holes. "Hush, my dream… " He breathed on her ear as he kissed her neck. "This is how WE should play from now on.." He continued to stroke her deeper, in various paces, until he felt heat forming on his loins. With one last thrust, he then withdrew, just in time for his warm cum splatter on Road's stomach.

Road, eager to taste more of Tyki, sat up, ignoring the slight pain in between her legs. With much enthusiasm, she licked loads of Tyki's ejaculate from his shaft, and even on the sheets. As she had her fill, Tyki turned her over, her back on the bed, and swept her legs wide open, her knees kept ajar by his head. He thrust his tongue inside her warm, quivering threshold, its tip brushing on her clit, and burying itself deeper within her. A few strokes of Tyki's delicate tongue, and two fingers incessantly thrusting in and out of her were all it took for the princess to climax. It wasn't earth shattering, nor extremely beguiling, but it shattered her scenario, and they ended up on the floor, near the furnace. With eyes tightly shut, knees weak, and lips gaping, Road finished play time. She was paralyzed as she lay on the floor, motionless, breathing gasps of air which never seemed to fill her lungs. Tyki stood up and started to get dressed. His shirt, however, was hopeless.

"Road."

"Pleasure…" She murmured, her senses starting to kick in.

"Road, wake up." She opened her eyes, and saw Tyki sitting cross legged on his chair, flipping through the pages of yet another book. The furnace was almost out of flames. She looked at the clock, it was already six in the evening, thirty minutes before the Earl comes. She looked at her books, all messily scattered on the table, not a question answered. "Tyki-pon..?" She asked, confused, and lost. There she was fully clothed, not a stitch touched. He ignored her, cigarette at hand while fanciful on thought. She resigned herself to her chair. Maybe, the Earl would help her answer her homework. After all, Tyki had been quite a help with her. Maybe she won't bother him.. yet. Road took her books, and bid Tyki a curt see-you-at-diner before she disappeared into her room. As soon as the door closed, Tyki sighed. He looked at his hand, and bloodstains- not his- still remained. He inhaled its scent, savoring it with his entire soul.

Imagination… Dreams, indeed, are very powerful weapons.

((Disclaimer: Tyki-pon is not mine, though I severely wish he was. Road isn't mine either, they all belong to the D.Gray Man series, created by a genius under the name Katsura Hoshino. Please R&R, C&C Welcome!))

TyKiHeArTzz


End file.
